Addicted
by deconstructedmind
Summary: He smirked. He then whispered to her ear. “I’m addicted to you.” Not really good at making summaries but hey, this is my first fic so go easy on me. FreddyKatie Oneshot.


My first fic. Kinda wrote this in like 10-15 minutes so it's not really that good. Hope you like it anyway. :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________

o1. Addicted to you - Simple Plan

[Flashback]

"Freddy, look you're a cool guy. You're sweet and nice and fun to be with. You make me laugh all the time too. But hey, let's face it, you're not exactly serious boyfriend material."

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"We have to break-up. It's for the better anyways. Don't worry, we could still be friends."

"But-"

"Bye."

And with that she left him standing in the middle of the park, looking like a complete idiot.

[End]

He sat in his usual chair, at the back, with a new bitch on his lap.

_I can't believe what I'm doing. Like I'm gonna forget her by having a different girlfriend everyday._

_Sigh._

He stared at her.

_She's so beautiful. With that brown hair, and that angelic face, and those curves! Shit. _

_Huh? Who the fuck is that guy with her? And why is he putting his arm on her waist? And why is he--he is not kissing her cheek!!!_

He was as angry as ever.

"Freddykins, what's wrong?" His current girlfriend said as she clung onto him.

"Nothing." he said straightly.

He gestured his so-called girlfriend to get up just so he could.

"We're through." He said just like that.

The girl scoffed and stomped her way back to her classroom.

He walked over to them.

"Hey Katie. What's up?" He said with the fakest smile ever.

"Not much, why?" she replied giggling a little 'cause her boyfriend was tickling her.

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. But he hid all that with his smile.

"Nothing."

He then turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey dude, the bell's gonna ring soon, why don't you go back to your classroom?"

He said, pretending to be nice.

"Oh shoot, you're right. Gotta go, see you later."

He said as he kissed her cheek. Which made Freddy even angrier.

"Later." Katie greeted her boyfriend back.

_Asshole._

"So Katie…"

"Hmm?"

"Look, I'm hot. I'm in the basketball team. I'm the drummer of our band. And I'm really popular with the girls. Why did you break-up with me?"

Katie chuckled.

"First of all, you're a big egotistical jerk, but that's what I like about you so that wasn't really the reason. Second, you just said my point. You change your girlfriends everyday , you cheat a lot and you kiss a girl then never call her back. Like I said, you're not exactly serious boyfriend material."

"But I can be serious! If you want me too."

With that he winked at her, she just chuckled again.

"That's the only thing you can do. Make girls swoon over you, then break-up with them. That's the reason why I broke-up with you, to beat you on your own game."

_Fuck! That's the ONLY reason????_

"A person can change you know."

"I remember you telling me that Freddy Jones never changes." she said imitating the way he talked.

"I can change for you."

"Too late Freddy…"

She went closer to him.

"…you're gonna have to try harder."

He smirked at her.

"If I do, will there be any chance?"

"Maybe."

She said smiling.

_I hate that smile. It makes me love her even more._

She then chuckled, for that last time.

"You're really won't give up, will you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Why won't you let this go?"

He smirked. He then whispered to her ear.

"I'm addicted to you."

He said and at the same time smelling her oh so soothing perfume.

_Mmm. That smells so good._

"Huh?" she said, waiting for a response. Instead she just got a chuckle.

He walked away from her, leaving her with a million questions in her head.

He smirked that famous Jones smirk.

_You just wait Katie Brown. I'm gonna make you fall head over heels for me._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

Heart breaker,  
I'm addicted to you

-------

I would really like to know what you people think, so please review! :)


End file.
